Talk:The Dark Sisterhood
So basically you know nothing about The Dark Sisterhood? If you know nothing about it then why make a wiki? you have no information, you have no members, and if and when you do get members they won't be active ^-^ your sisterhood won't last long. Fool. You have no idea who we are, do you? I suggest you think before you speak. ~Darkeria And now i got your name <3 your trolling experience has just become worse. Have a nice day ^-^ Darkeria. Such an 'evil' name. Y'know, because it has the word dark in it... Also, why is TDS evil? Do they actually have a reason, or are they just "Pure Evil" because they want to be? If I were you, I'd add a cause of their nature. ═Vex *She growled slightly but restrained herself, and regained her usual mature, authority-like posture, her red eyes gleaming analytically under strait silver bangs, and she produced a single black rose from behind her back, smirking* Hello, Dark Sisterhood. I am Alice Black, as you might already be aware. And I am here to inform you - on nonviolent terms, that Snowscape 5 is our territory, and we ask you politely to rethink your grounds. I see that you are a fledgling mafia - two grounds will not be neccessary. *She smirked once more and handed the sisters the rose, which immediately turned to bloodred dust as it made contact with their hands, and flew off, eddying around their heads, before vanishing quietly* ~Alice Black -A matte black Blackhawk helicopter lands near them with the confederate govt flag on it I walk out with 3 guards and approach the leader of the dark sisterhood- I am Chancellor Jagged Fel of the Confederacy based in h7. I have came up from the Confederacy to ask for an alliance between us. I believe the confederacy and the dark sisterhood can be great partners in the near future.We confederates have gained independence from the diamond legion and we have superior military technology compared to them. I hope you choose to ally with us and if you and the dark sisterhood decline it will be fine.-I walk quickly back to the Blackhawk and me and my party fly back to the confederacy-.-Jagged Fel Oh? What's this? Another corrupted "clan" of losers? It does appear to be that way. Don't you dare call my friends fools. *giggles and twirls knife* I'm not scared of you. You guys sound like total cowards. I mean come on, your "rules" are totally messed up. Killing for no reason is a cowardly thing to do. Everyone's right, you have practically no members, and no one would ever even want to join you. You have no reason to be evil. You're a disgrace. I swear that if you so much as lay a finger on someone that I view as a friend, I'll rip you to shreds. Keep that in mind. You try to act all tough, well I'll show you how to really be tough. Why must everyone ruin a chance of a friendship by posing a threat to my friends? *sighs* No matter, if you apologize and promise not to harm or go near my friends in a threatening manner, then I'll forgive you and we can be friends. But if you don't.... *throws the knife and it goes flying right past Darkeria's head and sticks into a tree directly behind her* ....then I'll take you down. Jagged, if I were you, I wouldn't trust these wimps... Siding with them is like siding with Satan. The moment you turn your back to them, you'll get stabbed. What I mean is I don't think it's a good idea to side with someone that thinks killing without a reason is ok.... You may find yourself on their list along with other members of the Confederacy. But if that happens.... *leaps into a tree and draws another knife and twirls it* I've got you covered.---Ino Just wanna quote something "backstabbers are only harmful when you got your back turned". For the above. -afw That's true, but if you can't trust someone with your back turned to them, why would you trust them at all?---Ino So you think you're all evil and mighty? What a clan! A clan with one member. WOW! I'm totally impressed! (Hint of sarcasm) If you think about allying one of my clan's enemies or laying a finger on my Credo di Assassini, you have another thing coming at you... ~Aquila EnderoftheEnd- (talk) 04:37, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Uh huh. Yeah, the rules are messed up so i'll change it. And to all of you, this clan is NEW so we're still gaining members. Vex, you do know we made this clan together? Oh and we could make an alliance between you Jagged, And ok Aura >.> ~Darkeria Ally Jagged, and you'll become a considered enemy of my clan. The Shank Clan and the Confederacy are not to be trusted. Do NOT make friends with the wrong people... ~Aquila EnderoftheEnd- (talk) 08:10, February 6, 2014 (UTC) I know, 'Darkeria'. Just I thought it would be a trolling thing, not a full-on clan. And for the love of all things good, do not ally Jagged! Listen to Aquila! ═Vex Nice to know everyone hates this 'clan' or 'sisterhood' or whatever~Featherleap With great excitement I am happy to declare the dark sisterhood and the Confederacy to be allies. I promise as the Chancellor of the prideful Confederacy to assist the dark sisterhood in battle against her enemies and free passage through h7. I also promise to send a small Defence fleet to s5 to make sure the DL does not interfere with the sisterhood. This Alliance is now official and NOTHING WILL CHANGE MY MIND.-Chancellor jagged fel As co-founder of the sisterhood, I propose a compromise. I would like to ask of sister Darkeria and Jagged Fel that the alliance is called off. The Confederacy is a union supporting peace, whilst the Sisterhood is built upon chaos. Jagged Fel has proven himself to be a controlling, selfish leader. All of his attempts at creating peace through uniting clans and making allies have failed. Sisters, will we really be the first clan besides Shank Clan to kneel down before this tyrant's feet? By allying him, we are eliminating our chances at allying better, more powerful allies. I propose that the Dark Sisterhood stays independent. I wish for The Confederacy and the Sisterhood to be neutral. This is not official as of now, though; it is just a proposal. Thank you very much for adjusting your rules, Darkeria. I apologize if I seemed overly aggressive earlier, I just felt that my friends were being threatened. I'm sure your group will do much better now. To the comment above, I agree that the Confederacy and the Sisterhood have very different views and should be neutral instead of allies, but seeing as I'm no longer in the Confederacy, I can't make that choice. Just one thing though, Jagged may come off as selfish and controlling, but he really isn't as bad as everyone says he is. He just has a unique view of things and therefore goes about them differently. I hope everything works out for the best....---Ino @Ino: that's why life is full of surprises.